Tee Vee
Tee Vee is a student in Isle Void Class and a participant of the killing game featured in DR:ND Season 2. His title is Ultimate Entertainer, despite not actually being a student, as he was discovered in the storage closet on the island. History The Beginning Tee-Vee was one of many sold products, made to entertain and broadcast for families. Somehow, however, someone was able to hack into the connection that the products shared with eachother. They put in commands, forcing the robots to attack the nearest human being, steal things from them, and escape. They were then told to take it to an abandoned place, and drop it off there. Tee Vee tried so hard to fight back, but ultimately had to do what he was told. He is the only one that remembers this even happened. When they met up at the abandoned place, one by one, their memories were wiped. Tee-Vee set up a firewall, blocking out the intrusive memory-wiping virus. He short-circuited, however, and was dropped off at the Isle Void Island to collect dust in the Storage Room, until his discovery and rebooting when he was found by Ada Weiss and Neapolitan. It is unknown how long Tee Vee stayed dormant. Killing School Life After being brought out of the storage room by Ada Weiss and Neapolitan, Tee Vee found himself amongst people who he'd never met, and saw an oppurtunity to move on from his past. However, it constantly haunted him. His interactions with others proved that he was able to hide it for the most part. The Death of Beatrice and Chizuko Tee Vee had genuinely been close with Chizuko, so he was deeply affected by her death, even so much as going into a slight depression after. The Death of Ayaki Ayaki was a close friend of Tee Vee's, and the two bonded on multiple occasions, as they both had similar outlooks on life and electronics. However, he was late to the discovery of her death, as he was charging up. Due to this, he found her body all alone, and fell to his knees in sadness. Sogeki came to him at this dark time, and started a friendship with the distraught robot. The Death of Sogeki When Sogeki was framed for the deaths of Ada Weiss and Noriko Hirai, Tee Vee's laboratory was used as an investigation scene, since the deaths took place there. Although blame almost immediately pointed to him, it was found that Sogeki did it on accident. This led Tee Vee to almost lose hope in this twisted game, and if matters couldn't get worse, Nea, after allowing Sogeki to die, showed that his friendships were all fake. This caused Tee Vee to have an outburst, even so much as cursing out loud in anger. Feeling betrayed, he ran away to the playground, where he sat on a bench for hours on end, with his iconic bowtie untied and sitting on the ground next to him. The Deaths of Ryuusonuke and Masami Ryuusonuke always expressed his negative feelings to Tee Vee, but Tee Vee always forgave him. When his time came, Ryuu acknowledged Tee Vee as a friend, and was simply acting out due to his views on those that are younger than him. As for Masami, well, this was another close blow for Tee Vee, as he had sided with her and Nea on multiple occasions, even leading to the creation of the Non-Hating Nea Club. Tee Vee believed Nea's inability to react on both deaths were no longer meaningful to him, since their friendship was considered fake. Tee Vee Finds the Good in Neapolitan During chapter five, Tee Vee and Chizuko trapped Nea in a monitor room and began to play videos and images of him before the fire. Such as him with Kokoro, Setsuka, and even Mikado. Nea began to break down, before he finally conceded, and admitted that him lying about making friends was untrue, and he had truly wanted to change. This change was the result Tee Vee was hoping to get out of him, as he believed the good was always in him. When Daburu was found out to be the killer, Nea snapped and protested, saying that he would not lie anymore. He interrupted her execution by tackling her out of the way, as they both fell into the abyss. Tee Vee could only look on in despair as he believed another two people have died, including Nea. He felt extremely at fault for it. That is, until not too long later, Tee Vee found them crawling out of a hole. He saw that Nea, now in the body of Lua, was badly damaged. Tee Vee carried him to his room, where he and Dabaru took care of him. After the Game Tee Vee moved on, now running his own talk show, and doing a entertainment tour around the world. It is unknown if he ever ran into Neapolitan again, but he has expressed that he "hopes to find an old friend on his journey" someday.